


Book Commentary: Shutter Island

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [57]
Category: Shutter Island - Dennis Lehane
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Mental Institutions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Shutter Island

  * So, Dr. Sheehan’s got bad memories from Shutter Island and Ashecliffe Hospital.
  * Also, he’s getting old, and his doctor’s telling him that he should get one last vacation in. Apparently he’s getting Alzheimer’s or something?
  * OK. Creepy mental hospital with lots of history on an island in the middle of Boston Harbor. Gotcha.
  * So, the patients are “criminally insane.” OK, that’s kinda serious.
  * Who’s Teddy? Probably important.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
